


Look at you

by HappyPupp



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: somewhat smutty, they have a baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 09:43:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7503486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyPupp/pseuds/HappyPupp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Look at you”, Emma says, amazement in her voice. </p><p>“I was looking at me”, she answers with an annoyed snark that doesn’t really bite. </p><p>Emma rolls her eyes softly. “Okay, maybe you were looking, but you definitely were not seeing what I’m seeing!”. </p><p>- </p><p>Based on a prompt by @imaginethat57 left for @rosesdancinginmymind on tumblr: "Emma and Regina just had their second child, and this time Regina carried. When they go to have sex for the first time since the baby was born, Regina is insecure about her post baby body". I totally stole the idea. Hope that is OK.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look at you

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [(unknown)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/213633) by rosesdancinginmymind. 



> Based on a prompt by @imaginethat57 (http://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginethat57/pseuds/imaginethat57) left for @rosesdancinginmymind on tumblr, and her answer to it. I shamelessly did my own spin on what she wrote. I hope that they both are OK with me doing so. 
> 
> Hence, I do not own the characters (just taking them out of their TV-closet to play with them), nor do I own the idea. 
> 
> Any mistakes, however, are my own.

Emma kisses her forehead and puts the dark-haired baby into her crib. She feels so blessed by this child, this child that grew inside of Regina and that looks just like her even with her new-to-the-world-not-quite-set-features. Emma had felt a new kind of love, had felt like her heart expanded in time with her wife’s belly. Regina had put herself through the hardships of pregnancy for her, for them. Even though Emma had never really doubted their love once they finally admitted to themselves that it was more than just friendship between them, even though she had only wanted to run towards Regina, never away, the feeling she got when they both put their hands on top of Regina’s ever-growing stomach to meet the baby’s kicks, that feeling was everything: home, safety, trueness, it was _knowing_ that someone loved her just as much as she loved them.

 

She stays for a few moments, watching her baby girl sleep, listening to her breathing, inhaling that wonderful baby smell. Then she moves quietly towards her own bedroom. Regina doesn’t notice her come in, and Emma stops in the doorway to admire her gorgeous wife that’s standing naked in front of their bathroom mirror. Once again her hearts swells with pride. This woman is _hers_ , and she feels so lucky to have someone that is so utterly beautiful trough and trough in her life. She also feels the tingle of lust run trough her body. Naked Regina had always been a sight to behold, but post-pregnant naked Regina is a goddamned eight wonder of the world! Her breasts are heavier, her tummy softer, her hips wider, and those stretch marks are the sexiest thing Emma has ever seen.

 

They haven’t had sex since the baby was born. Emma understands, she remembers how she herself felt after she gave birth. And having the actual baby around, crying and pooping and demanding feeding and changing and their constant attention has _not_ helped the situation. They’ve both been exhausted, but happy. And there’s a different kind of intimacy of sharing these moments, so she’s not complaining, not at all. But now, as she’s looking at Regina and Regina looks like that, she finds herself wanting to run her hands all over her body, with specific focus on some very specific body parts, and don’t stop until Regina begs her to.

 

But then she notices that Regina is also looking at her own body, and her expression is far from happy. When she starts pulling at her tummy fat with tearfilled eyes, Emma moves up behind her, wrapping her arms around her, covering Regina’s hands with her own, stopping the movement. She feels tense and uncomfortable. Emma places a gentle kiss on Regina’s neck, just where her jaw meets her ear. “Hey”, she says and meets Regina’s eyes in the mirror. They’re shamefilled, with both how she feels like she looks and from being caught, Emma guesses. “You are amazing, you know that, right?”, Emma says. Regina shrugs and looks away. “Hey”, Emma says again, nudging her head with her own.

 

“Look at you”, Emma says, amazement in her voice.

 

“I _was_ looking at me”, she answers with an annoyed snark that doesn’t really bite.

 

Emma rolls her eyes softly. “Okay, maybe you were looking, but you definitely were not seeing what I’m seeing!”. Emma gives her neck another kiss then, and Regina lets out a sigh which is both exasperation and pleasure all rolled into one, the way only Regina knows how.

 

Emma brushes her fingers in circles over Regina’s stomach. “So you have some baby fat. But you know what? In my eyes, the fact that your body carried our baby only makes it sexier. And as you know, I was a huge fan to begin with”, Emma jokes, and Regina lets out a snort, eyeing her wife. Emma only continues, back to being serious now. “See these curves?”, she says as she roams her hands across Regina’s hips and waist. “These are the walls of our baby’s first home, where she grew big and strong enough to face the world, and that, to me, is so mind-blowingly beautiful, Regina”. Emma feels her wife start to relax into her touch, and her eyes flutter shut when Emma’s fingers gently caress her stretch marks.

 

“Every mark you have, Regina, is a part of your story.” Emma raises one hand to turn her wife’s face towards herself and she gives her a soft kiss on the scar on her lip. “You know I love _every_ part of your story, Regina, but these stretch marks?” Emma returns both her and Regina’s attention to Regina’s hipbones and the silvery lines that now cover them. “They tell the story of what you went through for me, for us, and for us to have our beautiful daughter, and I _love_ that. I love them. They are _beautiful_.”

 

Emma starts kissing her wife’s neck again, never ceasing her hands’ movements over her stomach, hips, waist. It’s all almost agonizingly slow, but it’s not meant for pleasure, only to reassure Regina that she sees only beauty when she looks at her body, that she does indeed love each and every part of this stunning woman, also the ones that are slightly altered by the pregnancy. Emma can feel Regina lean into her, senses that she is not unaffected by neither words nor touches. She lets her fingers snail upwards along Regina’s ribs then, her knuckles gently brushing the outsides of Regina’s breasts, and Regina’s breath hitches. Emma stills her movements for a moment, meeting Regina’s eyes in the mirror with a look that asks “May I?”. Regina nods, and Emma does nothing more than take the weight of both Regina’s breasts into her palms. Both their heart rates increases with the feeling, with this intimate touch they haven’t shared for so long.

 

Emma has to clear her throat before she’s able to continue. “And I mean”, she sighs out, “your _boobs_ ”. Regina chuckles, and Emma knows she was able to make her point come across just fine with just that statement. Emma turns them so that their facing each other, tough, and she leans down and places the smallest of pecks on both of Regina’s nipples, causing them to tighten immediately. “Your boobs got _bigger_! I mean, if that's not every person with a female lover’s dream come true, then I don’t know”. Regina gives her a gentle swat then, but laughs, and tells her “You child!” Emma kisses her, on the lips this time.

 

When they part, Emma is holding Regina’s hands. “I love you, Regina, and I love your body. And I _want_ your body, but I only want it when you’re ready for me to let me love you like that again. So this isn’t to put pressure on you or to be impatient in any way. But I would also like to _show_ you just how beautiful I think your body is, because in case my words aren’t enough to make you trust that, then maybe this is” And then she guides one of Regina’s hands down her pants, into her panties, so that Regina can feel just how turned on Emma is by her. Regina inhales deeply when her fingers reach Emma’s wetness, and her eyes close in pleasure. She’s just about to start moving on her own accord when Emma drags her hand out and backs away from her, a proud smirk on her face, an annoyingly cockiness to her walk. “So whenever you feel comfortable enough with yourself, Regina, I’ll be waiting. Take as long as you need”, she says, heading into their bedroom.

 

Regina follows after just a second.

 

 


End file.
